This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An inverter is a device used to convert direct current into alternating current. For an inverter such as a NPC (Neutral Point Clamped) three-level inverter, an excessive high voltage stress of an internal switch is one of the factors which may impair the safe operation of the inverter. To remove such factor, the inverter may be provided with a snubber circuit. When the snubber circuit needs an external power supply which is electrically isolated from a main circuit, the volume and weight of the inverter will be increased, and the control for the inverter is made relatively complicated.